In general, X-ray imaging apparatuses are medical apparatuses that are used for radiographic examinations using images of internal diseases of human bodies, and analyze whether a bone of human bodies is damaged in a chest, a head, gastrointestinal tracts, vertebrae and injured areas of human bodies through X-rays.
In general, such X-ray imaging apparatuses have different imaging modes, a standing mode in which imaging is performed while a patient stands up and a table mode in which imaging is performed while the patient is lying on a table. Here, when imaging is performed in the standing mode, imaging is performed while an X-ray detector mounted to be vertically movable on a wall surface or a post positioned at a side opposite to an X-ray generator is gripped with a hand, and the X-ray detector is raised or lowered to an appropriate height according to a required imaging area. When imaging is performed in the table mode, while the X-ray detector is disposed at a lower end of the table, the X-ray generator installed at a ceiling opposite thereto is moved up, down, left or right and disposed at an appropriate position, and then imaging is performed.
In Korean Patent No. 10-0484613, an example of a stand type X-ray imaging apparatus in which X-ray imaging can be performed while the patient stands up is disclosed. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in the above patent includes a vertical frame 2 including a support or a plate, a driving motor 6 disposed at one side of the vertical frame 2 and having a different voltage output, a driving wheel 8 that is disposed above the vertical frame 2 and connected to the driving motor 6, a wire 10 to be wound on the driving wheel 8, a weight 12 installed to be suspended from one end of the wire 10, an X-ray detector 16 that is connected to the other end of the wire 10 and slidably moves along the vertical frame 2, an automatic manipulation switch 18 configured to rotate the driving motor 6 forward or backward, and a gripping unit 22 configured to manually push or pull the X-ray detector 16. The X-ray imaging apparatus having such a configuration images a body area of the patient when an operator grips the gripping unit 22 of the X-ray detector 16 while X-ray imaging is performed, moves up or down the X-ray detector 16 to be positioned at an appropriate imaging area, and then emits X-rays from an X-ray generator (not illustrated) positioned at a side opposite to the X-ray detector 16 to the X-ray detector.
However, the above-described stand type X-ray imaging apparatus of the related art was designed such that X-ray imaging is possible only when the patient stands up. Therefore, in order to perform imaging while the patient is lying on the table, a separate X-ray imaging device dedicated for the table mode is necessary. In this manner, general X-ray imaging apparatuses of the related art were designed to be used only in the standing mode or the table mode. Therefore, there are problems in that a separate X-ray imaging apparatus dedicated for each imaging mode is necessary, and accordingly an installation cost excessively increases due to redundant installations of expensive X-ray imaging apparatuses, or an installation space is not efficiently utilized.